When In Hyrule
by Penelope Jadewing
Summary: When In Hyrule, do as the Hyrulians do. So illustrated by Link and Zelda, and all of the small-scale adventures that the video games failed to include. There will be laughs, tears, and many lessons learned in the short stories within, and those to come...
1. Chapter 1: Love Hostage

**A/N: I do not own Legend of Zelda, nor any of its canon characters.**

**See my profile for my policy of Christian writing.**

**Chapter 1: Love Hostage**

Link felt the color drain from his face as the lock clicked into place. His azure eyes rose to the smirking face of the girl in front of him. Her long coppery hair draped over her slender shoulders, fanning over the sleeves of her lavender gown. She looked rather lovely, actually... But that cock-eyed grin on her face spoiled her usual loveliness.

"Zelda…" He blinked at her, eyes wide.

She just grinned at him, pulling the key from its slot and slipping it up her sleeve. Then she slowly began to stalk forward – like a cat on the prowl. He gulped.

"Z-Zelda, now… Wh-What are you doing? What-What will Impa say?"

Her lips curved upward further, showing a bit of the white of her teeth. "Oh, come on, Link! It's the Celebration of Hearts! It's a very special day. And I have something to give you."

If there was any color left in the boy's face, it fled then, he was sure of it. His stomach was doing flipflops.

"S…Something?"

She nodded, and continued on her merciless path toward him. "Yes. Something very special. I wouldn't give it to anyone else…"

_Oh, Dear Lord, help me… _He swallowed hard. "Ah…"

"Now… I want you to close your eyes."

"C-C-Close my eyes?"

"Yes."

"Uh…" He hesitated, involuntarily backing away from her. She didn't seem to notice, and kept coming.

"Oh, please, Link? I want it to be a surprise…" She puckered her lower lip and tilted her cerulean eyes up at him.

He could never resist her when she did that. With a sigh, and a feigned shudder, he squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't help feeling as if he was flinching, preparing for something he wasn't sure he wanted to come.

He felt her warm breath on his face as she drew closer, and his pulse quickened. The caress of her breaths lingered on his face for what seemed like an eternity, when suddenly, it was gone, and a weight fell over his shoulders. He jumped in surprise, and then his face heated at the light brush of her fingers over his chest. Then her warmth was gone entirely.

"All right. Open your eyes."

He slowly cracked his eyes open, looking about for Zelda. He spotted her on the other side of the room, standing next to a full-body mirror. She was smiling normally now, almost proudly. She beckoned him, and this time, he readily obliged.

When he stood before the reflective glass, his eyes widened a the vibrant cloak of a deep forest green that draped over his shoulders. The golden clasp in the shape of a fern tendril glinted in the sunlight that streamed through her balcony doors, and golden thread embroidered the hem. It gathered in a thick, loose hood just at the back of his neck.

"Now turn around," said Zelda, beaming at him.

He did so, and gasped at the golden emblem stitched on the back – the phoenix cradling the Triforce, just like what was engraved on his shield.

"Wow…" He gaped at the gift with wide eyes, trailing his fingers over its soft, clean surface as if it were a treasure – and in a way, it was. "Did… Did you make this?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. Like I said – just for you. I thought it would match your special tunic…" She suddenly seemed shy, and she looked at the floor, shifting her feet.

He smiled at her, genuinely. "Thank you… Oh, and I have something for you, too!" He reached carefully into the satchel that hung about his shoulders, and withdrew his gift – it seemed pitiful compared to hers, but still…

"Here." He handed her the necklace, lined with a viney sort of wildflower he'd found in Hyrule Field, and weighted by the carving of a hummingbird at the front – she loved hummingbirds.

She grinned at him, gingerly accepting the gift with careful hands. "Link…"

"I, uh… Carved the bird out of a willow branch from my yard in Ordon…"

Gently cradling the small carving, she stared down at it before looking up at him again. "Help me put it on?"

The very idea made the color rush to his cheeks again, but he nodded and took the necklace from her and stepped behind her. He undid the clasp, and looped the chain around her neck to join the hook and loop together again at the back. His fingers brushed against her soft skin, and he shivered. With as much care as if he were touching a fragile baby chick, he redid the clasp, and laid it even on her neck. She turned around as he stepped away, caressing the hummingbird that now rested at her collarbone.

"I love it," she muttered, staring down at it. She then smiled at him again. "Thank you."

She seemed to hesitate about something, and suddenly, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his cheek. As quickly as she had done it, she jumped away, and clasped her hands in front of her, staring at her toes.

He blinked. Then, he paled. Finally, he ducked his head as his cheeks flamed. Zelda – Princess Zelda, Zelda his best friend – had just kissed him! If that didn't merit a bit of awkward bashfulness, he didn't know what did. He fidgeted anxiously, scuffing his toe on the floor and rubbing the back of his neck.

He jumped when she was suddenly in front of him again.

"I wanted to do more than just that, you know…" she admitted with a blush. "But… I've always said that my first really, _real _kiss should be with the man I'm going to marry."

His face burned furiously.

"Uh…"

"Zelda? Zelda, are you in there? Unlock this door this very minute! I know you made up that song and dance about your father having urgent matters to discuss with me, girl, and I've seen to it that you'll receive adequate punishment! Now open this door right now!"

Link's eyebrows shot up. "I've never heard her that angry before…"

Zelda grimaced. "Yes… She's in one of her rare moods. You'd better escape off the balcony while you still can…"

He finally allowed himself a wry grin, and he nudged her with his elbow. "You mean you're letting me go, Highness?"

"Yes…" she chuckled. "I suppose I am. You are no longer my hostage. You are free to go."

He grinned, taking the edge of his cloak in his hand and giving her a sweeping bow. "Thank you for your mercy, O graceful princess. I shall never forget your kindness."

She giggled and gave him a shove toward the balcony. "Hurry, you! Go on! If Impa gets in here and finds you, she'll throttle you first!"

He cast her one last grin, and swung over the balcony rail. Dropping to the tree branch that stretched just below it, he then scaled the tree to the solid ground of the gardens below.

He looked up at the balcony he had just left behind. A sigh escaped his lungs.

Yes, that Zelda was something special. He fingered his new cloak, and thought of the necklace he had given her.

Yes, something special indeed.


	2. Chapter 2: Granny Smack

**Chapter 2: Granny Smack**

Hwesta tossed her grey head as they neared the outskirts of Ordon. Birds sang out in joyful chorus amidst the green of the trees, and a gentle breeze brushed through Zelda's hair. The young princess took a deep breath of the crisp morning air; what a perfect morning to surprise Link with a visit. The skies were cloudless, and she was sure that the Ordon boy would be happy to escape those goats for a while and gallop out over the fields. He loved to gallop, and they often raced, though Zelda knew Link would always win so long as he had Epona.

Then, after she proclaimed him winner, he would bow low and kiss her hand. She felt her cheeks grow hot at the thought; he always knew just what to do to make her blush… whether he realized it or not.

They passed the city limits, and she waved to the sentries in the northern guard towers. They hailed down to her, but she put a finger to her lips. She wanted her arrival to be a surprise…

It wasn't long before she had maneuvered through the cobblestone streets to the busy marketplace at the heart of the village. Her eyes scanned over the crowd of people as her heart leapt with excitement. There was something about a bustling market that seemed to boost one's adrenaline, make your heart pump faster. People darting about in a flurry, going from one overstocked vender to the next. Peddlers and merchants calling out their sales to all within hearing distance. The squeak of wagon wheels, the snorting of horses, the crow of chickens, and the low moan of cows – all of this served to fill the air with a cacophony of sound, an orchestra of business, and Zelda loved it.

She stayed on Hwesta's back to avoid getting crushed by the crowd as she slowly made her way into the throng. The mare snorted and lifted her head high, but otherwise, didn't seem to mind. She'd been through this before, and new how it was done. They bypassed the pushy salespeople, one and all calling out to her to try and get her to come over and see what they were selling.

"_Fresh fruit; fresh fruit, anyone! Nice juicy oranges, honeydew, and melons!"_

"_Homemade pastries, any flavor you like!"_

"_Prize chickens for sale! Prize chickens; what a supper!"_

"_A lovely necklace for a lovely lady, ah? Handcrafted jewelry!"_

She smiled at each of them and continued on her way; she was glad for the hood that covered her head, and her lack of a tiara today – most of these people, she knew from visiting Link often, and many would recognize her otherwise.

But the jewelry vender had caught her attention. The man held up a dazzling bracelet in one hand, and while he had a necklace in the other, her eyes remained on the other item. The silver chain looked polished and of good quality, and the sapphire charms glittered in the sunlight, casting blue arcs of light into the air about it. She loved sapphires…

She was just about to turn in the direction of the jewelry cart, when a commotion down the street drew her attention. While the people about her paid it no heed, she knew they would soon enough, as it seemed to be coming their way. Down the stretch of cobblestone, it was as if an invisible hand was being dragged through the crowds, parting them only to have them close up again. With each new turn, people shouted and exclaimed, turning about and shrieking. Chickens and their feathers flew; venders' carts were nudged backward, and some were completely knocked over. Several people went toppling as well.

Zelda covered her mouth to contain a laugh; she knew it should not be a laughing matter, but one couldn't help but find it all comical. And as the space in the crowd drew closer, she began to catch glimpses of a familiar blond head following after whatever was causing all the trouble…

A rather large goat burst through the packed bodies just in front of Hwesta, swinging its horned head and making the mare rear. Zelda held on tightly to the saddle horn in front of her. "Whoa, Hwesta! Easy!"

The buck scrambled between the horse's legs just as a boy dove from the crowd to tackle it. Its stubby legs just barely evaded his groping fingers, and his dive only served to send him sprawling on the stone street… right under Hwesta's flailing hooves.

"Link, look out!" Zelda yelled as she felt her mare's momentum shift forward again. Hwesta's forelegs started to fall back to the ground.

The boy's eyes widened at the incoming hooves and he rolled to the side just as they thudded against the cobblestone. Blinking to right himself, he scrambled to his feet, stuttered an apology to Zelda, and she guessed everyone around them, and then took off after the runaway goat once more.

Again, the princess held in a grin as she reined Hwesta about, trying to keep her eyes on Link as he darted about the crowded marketplace, hot on the goat's trail. But it seemed no matter how close he got, the stubborn little creature was always just out of reach. The twosome ran into crates, carts, cows, and venders. Half the time, that goat managed to evade collision, leaving poor, unsuspecting Link to stumble behind it and knock into whatever it was it dodged. The visibility had to be poor amidst the scores of people. He even crashed into an old woman's watermelon stand, sending all of the large, heavy, round fruits rolling down the street in a green-striped stampede. He stumbled over one, and landed on another, breaking it open and sending a juicy spray of pink everywhere. This time, Zelda couldn't help but laugh out loud.

A man just down the street finally latched onto the loose animal a ways from where Link was lying in a puddle of watermelon, sticky and wet, and the buzz of the riled people began to die down. Everyone breathed sighs of relief, and, rather quickly Zelda noted, went back to their business. Though she did catch sight of several disapproving glances shot in her friend's direction.

She urged her mare in the right direction, weaving through the slowed crowd until she stood directly in front of the blond boy. A smile crept to her face as she took in his sticky hair, his pink-drenched tunic, and his defeated countenance. His stunning blue eyes tilted upward, looking at her front under his juice-dripping brows with a look that could only compare with a guilty puppy. Her smile only grew wider.

"Well…" she said, dismounting her horse and planting her hands on her hips, looking about the marketplace. "You certainly made things memorable for these people – I doubt they've ever had a day like this at the market." She turned back to him, winking teasingly.

That drew a half-cocked smile to his mouth, and he ducked his head. The color of his face reddened to match the unfortunate watermelon he had crushed under his weight. She lowered a hand to help him up, which he accepted gratefully.

"That was one way of getting some attention," she muttered as she hoisted him up with some effort… Perhaps a little more effort than she'd needed. Still a bit disoriented, Link stumbled, bumping into her. Her hands flew to his chest to steady him. She felt his hands on her elbows as he attempted to do the same for her.

Then came that awkward moment of stunned silence as both realized where they were, pressed against one another… _holding _one another. Both pairs of azure eyes blinked rapidly, and both of their cheeks flamed. Link was the first to recover, and in a blink, he was an arm's distance away. Zelda almost felt disappointed as his warmth faded.

She cleared her throat nervously, and watched as the boy before her scuffed his feet against the cobblestones. She found it odd that he had yet to say a word to her; though, in all truth, he hadn't really needed to… nor had the chance, anyway.

The man who had nabbed the goat dragged said animal kicking and bleating through the crowd and, with a grumble, handed it off to Link, who gripped it by the horns.

"Thanks…" he muttered to the man, who simply turned and stalked off. The goat struggled against Link's grip, and Zelda found herself fascinated at the way his arms tensed to absorb its jerking about. Had he always been so… toned?

"Come on, you no-good…" He paused to grunt as it tried to jerk away. "Garden-thieving… trouble-making little hooligan!" He gave those thick horns a good jolt, twisting the animal's head until it flopped on its side. The tenacious goat finally settled as it laid there, Link standing over it victoriously.

"Garden-thieving?" Zelda repeated, cocking her head curiously.

Link glanced at her. "Yes… Got into Uli's garden… again."

"So, how did it get to the marketplace?"

He averted his gaze, face coloring again. "I, uh… I chased it. I was trying to catch it… Emphasis on 'trying'." He sighed.

Zelda couldn't keep back another laugh, and she covered her mouth as the boy cast her a mild glare. She did her best to quiet her giggling, and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't be laughing…" A snort escaped her.

She was relieved as she saw a grin playing at his lips, and a mirthful sparkle emerged in his eyes. Even a glimpse of an open smile began to appear.

That is, until an elderly woman hobbled up to them. She bypassed Zelda as if she hadn't been there, and glared right up at Link, who's eyes widened and face paled. Zelda recognized the woman as the watermelon vender.

Before either of them could blink, a loud _smack _reverberated over the crowd. Zelda flinched as if she'd been slapped herself. When she peeked an eye open once more, she caught sight of the old woman shuffling away again, just like that.

She looked at Link, who rubbed his face with a slight grimace, but otherwise, didn't seem to be reacting. Their gazes locked…

And both burst into a fit of unceremonious laughter. Not that anything about that afternoon could be anywhere near dignified after all that had transpired.


	3. Chapter 3: Pretty Stains

**Chapter 3: Pretty Stains**

"My goodness, Zelda, you're a disaster!"

The Hylian princess couldn't help but agree with her nursemaid as she dragged her in front of her mirror. It was true – she did look awful. Her russet hair, loose, flailed in dozens of different directions, clumped with mud and twigs and leaves. Her once bright lavender dress was soaked, streaked with mud, with grass stains at her knees.

But she didn't care about that. She took one look at her flushed, smiling face, and knew that it didn't matter how she looked. She had had one of the best days ever today, and not even a disgruntled Impa could spoil that.

The hair-blasting had come first. Because, of course, they'd raced…

"_I don't know, Zelda, maybe you'll finally beat me this time!" called the Ordonian boy over the rush of wind. The two horses thundered over Hyrule Field, both at full gallops, long strides eating up the distance as if it were mere inches. The wind whipped at the two Hylians' hair about their faces, but neither paid it any mind._

"_Ha! So you finally admit that it's possible!" Zelda yelled back, her smile never leaving her face. _

"_Hey, I said maybe!"_

_They cleared the crest of another hill, and barreled down the other side. The young princess whooped as the sudden shift of momentum left a sinking feeling in her stomach. Link glanced back at her from a few lengths ahead, and laughed, his azure eyes sparkling with mirth and adrenaline. Her smile broadened in return, and as they climbed another hill, nearing their finish line of the forest, she knew it was time to make her move._

_She gasped loudly. "Link, look!"_

_His blond head jerked to the side in the direction she had pointed, and in that moment, Zelda urged Hwesta even faster. She loosened the reins, giving the mare her head, and the twosome surged forward. Zelda caught sight of Link swiveling his gaze back to them, jaw slackened, as they passed. She laughed._

"_You fell for the oldest trick in the book!" She threw her fist into the air as they reached the tree line only half a length ahead of Link and Epona…_

The twigs and leaves, Zelda could only guess came next, considering what happened.

"_Zelda, slow down! You'll hit a branch or something…"_

"_I know, I know; I am…" She pulled on the reins. As she expected, Hwesta slowed, but it would take a few strides to bring their momentum down enough to completely stop. The princess ducked under a low branch, and glanced back at Link. "See? Nothing to worry about."_

"_Zelda…"_

"_Really, Link, stop worrying so much!"_

"_Zelda! Bokoblin!"_

_She snapped her mouth shut and whirled around. Sure enough, the ugly little creature had waddled out of the underbrush just ahead, and Hwesta released an ear-shattering squeal of fright. The mare reared up, forelegs flailing in an attempt to ward off the beast, which hopped back and screeched at her. Zelda, unprepared for the sudden lift, slipped out of the saddle, down Hwesta's back, and landed on her back on the forest floor. The impact knocked the breath from her lungs._

_She saw a flash of color, heard a battle cry, and a loud shriek, and then silence. Taking a deep breath, she propped herself up on her elbows and surveyed the scene about her. Hwesta stood fidgeting off to the side, tossing her head and nickering anxiously. The bokoblin lay dead in a pile of leaves._

_Suddenly, Link stood in front of her, his seemingly sudden presence making her jump. He held out a hand to help her up, blue eyes concerned. "Zelda, are you all right?"_

She smiled to herself. The feeling of his strong hand clasped about hers… Made her feel protected. Secure. Like nothing would ever harm her again.

Her gaze traveled over her appearance in the mirror, taking in her soaked clothes. She chuckled as she recalled the cause of that…

"_Oh, come on; you're not scared to get wet, are you?" Link folded his arms over his chest, smirking lightly at her, which only strengthened her glare. She glowered at him, brushing back a strand of wayward hair._

"_No! I just… don't feel like getting wet right now." There. She didn't have to answer further than that, right?_

_Link just laughed. "Of course you don't…" He stretched an arm toward the gentle waters of Lake Hylia. "Really, Zelda, don't be a 'fraid-y cat. Water's not going to hurt you."_

_Her scowl intensified, and she gave his shoulder a shove. "I know it's not. I just… I…" She huffed, crossing her own arms in a type of self-hug and staring at the ground. Both were silent for the longest time, until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder._

"_Zel?" His tone had softened considerably, now a gentle murmur. She didn't look up at him, but felt him move closer. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have teased you. And… you know you can tell me anything… right?"_

_The scowl fled from her face. Hesitantly, she swiveled her gaze to peer up at him from behind her wavy locks. His expression was sympathetic, eyes ready to meet and search hers when she did look up. She swallowed as he offered her an encouraging smile._

_She hated how easily he could crumble her resolve._

_But at the same time, she loved it. Reaching up, she rested her hand atop his on her shoulder, giving his fingers a slight squeeze before looking out over the water again. "It's all right… I overreacted, anyway. I shouldn't have snapped…" She heaved a sigh. "It's just… I… can't… swim."_

_She never felt his gaze leave her face. He stepped around a bit, more in front of her than before, and cocked his head at her. "Well… We don't have to swim. We can just stay along the shore – where our feet can touch the bottom. How 'bout that?"_

_A smile crept to her lips, and she finally looked at him full on. "I'd love that."_

It had been a blast. While she couldn't swim, she loved the feeling of the water about her legs as they frolicked over the banks, kicking and splashing the water at one another and laughing until they cried. At one point, she had meant to kick a spray at him, and her toe caught a chunk of muddy sand instead. It had splattered across his tunic in a diagonal line. That had turned the water fight into a mud fight. Hence the numerous brown smudges all over her once purple dress…

Then, on the way out of the water once they'd had their fun, her shoe had stuck in the mud, sending her pitching forward into the lush grass. Hence the grass stains at her knees…

"What on earth were you doing today?" Impa sighed, and sat the princess down at the seat in front of her vanity mirror, and immediately set about pulling the twigs from her auburn curls.

"Link and I had so much fun today, Impa," said Zelda, still beaming as she watched her nursemaid hover over her. "We went riding, and hiking, and we spent some time at the lake…"

"I should have guessed you'd be with that boy. No small wonder you're a mess!" The Sheikah sighed, prying a leaf from the tangled mess that was the princess' hair. Zelda gazed at her disheveled appearance in the mirror, and felt a blush creep to her cheeks.

"…Link said I looked pretty. Stains and all."


	4. Chapter 4: Hard Pudding

**Chapter 4: Hard Pudding**

Zelda threw her hands into the air, unleashing a very un-ladylike growl of frustration. Sugar and milk flew in all directions and, for a moment, she was very tempted to hurl her wooden spoon across the kitchen – it was dirty enough as it was, anyhow. After all, her fingers were aching to do some sort of damage to _something, _if it couldn't be him. Oh, sometimes he could be so irritating, so insensitive, so…

She sighed, a sigh of resignation, and relinquished the spoon to the counter. No, it didn't deserve her wrath. And neither did he, though she wished very well she could take it out on him. But in all honesty, he had done nothing wrong.

Was… was she just not pretty enough? Had something between them changed that she didn't know about? Perhaps she had pushed him away without meaning to… She was a princess, and as she got older, she became more and more involved with the political side of her royal blood, something she hoped he knew full well she would rather not do. By all means, she would rather go racing over the prairie as they had done in years past, or go through tranquil walks alone, just the two of them, in the lush gardens behind the castle.

_It isn't my fault! _her flesh screamed to no one in particular. And she half agreed with it. It wasn't as if she could change her station. Particularly after… After the death of the king, the Twilight War, and her coronation. She wasn't just the princess now; she was queen… queen of a rebuilding nation, and a recovering people.

Her hands worked mechanically to clean up her powdery mess. Just like she'd been left to clean up the mess that was Hyrule… Sure, he had helped in vanquishing Ganondorf… again. But… did he have to go back to Ordon? Truly? Couldn't… couldn't he have stayed? She needed something to keep her sane. Normally, Impa would help, but with Zelda's responsibilities having tripled in number, so had the Sheikah's short temper. A small mistake could have big consequences, and her caretaker made sure she knew that. There were times when Zelda wondered if things would ever be the same as they were…

Most likely, she knew, they would not. Not ever, ever again. Too much had happened, so much evil had been seen. Each person had been left with scars, and recollections of times of war, memories they would never forget. Including Zelda, among most of all.

As she finished gathering the ingredients into the bowl, she began mixing them rather fiercely. Oh, but why did it all have to change! Did _he _have to change? Why? What had she done to deserve…

Her spirit halted her right there. Her father had taught her never to use the word 'deserve', for self-pity was among one of the worst of sins, with the greatest of repercussions. Besides that, she had done nothing, nothing but her duty as princess and queen, and aiding her country. And Link, well, he had done the same.

Perhaps that was what changed him. Of course – who could go through such a quest, and not come back changed? After seeing endless death, and blood… He bore more scars than half of Hyrule combined. All because of her…

She shook her head, invigorating the strokes of her spoon, gritting her teeth. No, she should not think such things. Though… it had merit. She had been the one to ask him for his aid. She had always known he was a great swordsman. But of course, she could never have known how great a roll he would play in all of it…

But she should have known! Perhaps she could have saved him all the pain, and trauma of war… Perhaps… he would not have met _her_… nor would he have developed that… torturing sort-of-affection for her. The one in which he would smile at _her_, in that same sweet way he had once smiled at Zelda. Or the way he rushed to her rescue when she was in distress, and how that determined expression hardened his features when someone threatened her…

Perhaps she could have stopped it all.

She could have requested for him to remain in the capitol. Or better yet, she might've not called him at all! Then, he could have stayed – of course, he would have had to concern himself with the protection of the people of Ordon, but that was far simpler than the safety of the country, yes? Her soldiers could have… No… no, they couldn't. They hadn't. And, with the castle's defense gone, she had had no other choice.

And it was within the castle's very walls, in which he had been imprisoned in the skin of a beast, and met… her. And so it had begun…

How had she not seen it? Could she have so blinded herself as to remain oblivious to what was so obvious right under her nose? Those locked gazes between them, the inclining of the head, the twinkling of the eyes…

Tears stung her vision as a feeling of deep betrayal swelled in her chest, and she released her iron hold on the poor wooden spoon, and rested her palms on the counter, leaning heavily on the edge. She hung her head.

She felt like a fool. Did she truly think there had been anything more than infatuation between them as children? How could there have been? That's what they were – children! Innocent, ignorant, foolish children. No merit could be placed in the off-handed words of a feral boy, and the soft giggle of a love-struck princess. There was truly nothing upon which she could hinge her emotions, as they played with her heart now. She could tell no one, for they would only tell her what she already knew – there was nothing, there had been nothing, and there would be nothing between the gentle, kind-hearted, soft-spoken goatherd she had known since they were youngsters, and the cold, driven, grief-broken woman that was the nation's current queen.

Perhaps… The war had changed her more than she realized. Perhaps he saw it. And perhaps… now, he no longer saw in her what he once did… if anything at all. Had she been too cold to him? Said one too many harsh words without meaning to? Spoken out of turn… or been too determined and blinded when she should have been open, and willing?

Open, and willing… To what? Him? What about _her_? Them? She shook her head at herself, hurriedly using the spoon to pour the bowl's contents into the long pan. At the moment, she didn't want to think about it…

The bowl slipped out of her fingers, clattering to the floor and sending globs of the chocolate batter still inside spraying all over, particularly on her skirts. With a shriek of fright at the suddenness of it, she leapt backward, the spoon falling from her grasp to skitter across the floor as well.

She felt silly for it, but her throat constricted, and tears blurred her vision. She couldn't even make pudding correctly, for heaven's sake! How on earth had she thought she could rule a kingdom! Who had she been kidding…She was useless. And that was all she ever would be. To him, to her servants, to her nation… to her people.

A shaky breath escaped her as she knelt down, reaching for the upside-down bowl, and the wayward spoon.

A leather-gloved hand rested on hers, stopping her, and she started with a gasp. Her gaze darted up… only to lead her to relax again. His stunning blue eyes met hers, and he smiled wordlessly.

But… it wasn't the same. It lacked something; a sort of deeper meaning to it had been lost, somewhere… And she didn't know how to go back, and find it again.

Nevertheless, she gave him room to work as he set about cleaning up her mess… again. He seemed to have a knack for it, just as she had a habit of making messes for him to clean up… Why couldn't she ever clean up one for herself? The helplessness returned tenfold.

He wasn't wearing his distinguishing green tunic and cap, today. No, this time, he wore a pastel blue ensemble, one that brought out the intensity of his eyes, and contrasted his golden hair – his unruly golden hair, she should say. She couldn't help but smile at the thought; there were times she wondered if he even knew what a comb was.

In no time at all, he had salvaged what batter he could into the pan, and thrust it in the oven, wiped clean the floor, and the counter, and placed the dishes in the wash basin. He even ran a bit of water into a pot to heat up to wash them. Why, oh why did he have to be such a gentleman…

And why couldn't she shake herself of this ridiculous infatuation? There was nothing more to be said! Things had changed; it was inevitable. And now that _she _was gone… Well, she had heard from her friends in Ordon of Link's lengthy silence, and strange solitary disposition. He wasn't one who preferred to be alone often… not unless he was thinking, long and hard about something he considered to be important. And she could only guess what he was thinking of in those times of solitude. Or rather, who he was thinking of…

But it had been a long while since he came back to the palace. She only wished she could say it looked better than last he saw it, but alas, all rebuilding efforts had been focused onto the villages. There had simply been no time for the castle – nor any funds, come to think of it… In fact, she hadn't called for him. Why was he here?

She barely contained the flame of hope that ignited in her chest.

"Link?" The name pulled itself from her lips before she could even think about what she was to say.

He looked up at her from his place at the stove, and quizzically raised his brows, waiting for her to continue. She studied his face for a moment, her gaze lingering at his eyes. Those eyes… those deep blue eyes… those eyes she could drown in if she let herself…

"Yes?" he said after a long moment, and Zelda gave a slight shake of her head. Ugh, she wanted to slap herself, staring at him like a deranged – or worse, drunken – idiot, like that!

"Um…" She cleared her throat nervously. "W-What are you doing here?"

He cocked a brow, and she immediately grimaced. Did she have to say it so bluntly, rudely? As if she didn't want him there… "What I mean is… I didn't call for you. And you haven't just visited for months… Was there something you needed? I don't think you came all this way to save me from my own pudding." She attempted to lighten the heavy, awkward silence with a short laugh, but it died in her throat. They'd never had these sorts of silences before…

He gave a half smile – a half smile! Not anything like the carefree grin that had once lit up his face like a torch, making his eyes sparkle with mirth and exhilaration, particularly as he galloped Epona over Hyrule Field… "I heard that all had been rebuilt – except for the palace. The capitol can't go on without its heart. And besides – what's a queen without her castle?"

He sounded normal. He sounded like the Link she had known before the war. But… he wasn't. There was a spark, a spark of liveliness that was gone from his words. Had… had _she _taken it away? Whisked it along with her when she broke the door between the worlds?

She didn't smile – she couldn't. Wringing her hands nervously, she wondered how on earth she could broach the subject without seeming rude, or insensitive.

"Link, what…" She took a deep breath. "What happened? To you?"

She took note of the stiffening of his shoulders, a shift in posture ever so slight that only the most skilled of eyes could see the difference. But she could see it, and she knew she had touched something solid… something raw.

He seemed to stare down at his hands for a long while. Not even she would ever know what passed behind those eyes in these moments. What was he thinking, feeling? Perhaps he was recalling his time as a beast? Or his battles against Zant, or Ganon. Perhaps he felt as much emptiness, hurt, and betrayal as she did… Or perhaps he thought of her, her crimson eyes, her half-cocked smile. Her head of fiery red hair, she, in all her exotic beauty. When it all came right down to it… what was Zelda… when compared to her? Simple. Utterly simple, and plain. That fact made something ache in her chest.

"A war… changes everyone, Zelda." The sudden remoteness of his voice startled her. In a blink, Link was gone, and the Hero of Time stood in his place – a battle-torn warrior, a seasoned soldier. A deliverer, and a sacrifice of war. "Everything… Nothing is the same. Even things that… that I once thought would stand 'til the end of time… have fallen under the weight of tragedy."

'The weight of tragedy'… It was a profound way of putting it if she ever heard one. And what a weight it was…

Now it came to it. The question she wanted so much to ask, and yet didn't want to, was playing at her tongue. But of course, her mouth wasn't about to let her have the option of retreat. The words poured from her lips before she could to anything to stop them.

"Did… Did I… do something? To make you so…distant? Elusive?"

His brow furrowed, and he glanced at her, the distance replaced by mild concern. "Elusive?"

She nodded. "Yes… You do realize it's been four months since you left… don't you?"

Frown deepening, he turned away from the basin, to face her straight on. She noted the bewilderment in his eyes. "Four?" He took a long pause, gaze falling to the floor at his feet. "I… Zelda, I'm sorry… I don't know how I let time run away like that…"

"Colin's sent me letters…" For a moment, she swore she saw him flinch. "He says that… that you're alone a lot of the time, now… that you don't speak much with anyone… He claimed once that… that you had lost yourself."

He didn't look up at her, but she saw unreadable emotion play across his gaze, one after the other. And the very fact that he wasn't choosing to disclose anything willingly only deepened her sorrow.

"Link… Did you?"

For the longest time, he wouldn't answer. She watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists, almost out of habit, and she couldn't help but wonder why he was so nervous. When he did finally speak, his voice was so low, she had to take a step toward him to hear properly.

"I don't know… I don't know, princess. Sometimes, I'd like to think I haven't… but then I'd just be lying to myself if I claimed everything was as usual, as if the war never happened…" He took a deep sigh. "Truth is, I think… I think a part of me was… call me dramatic, but it was lost… somewhere… I don't know where, and so I don't know how to find it again… Maybe it was compassion… maybe it was innocence… I don't know. But something… something is gone. And… it's left me feeling more empty than I have since… since my parents…"

He was so nervous. She could see it in the very way he kept his head down, in his very posture. But why? They had never kept things from one another, never! They were friends, more so, best friends! She swallowed hard; oh, why oh why did things have to change so? She clenched her teeth.

"…It's her, isn't it?"

This time, there was no mistake. He flinched, as if she had taken a reckless swing at him with a club. A flash of anger flared like an orange blaze.

" I knew it! It _is _her! You're… you're mourning her, as if Ganon had truly killed her!"

"Zelda…" His voice remained quiet, fragile almost. "You… can't understand…"

"What? I can't… Link, we could always share with each other." Her words had softened in tone as well, and the betrayal and loneliness she felt shone bare for a short moment. "Always… Why is it that… that now that she's gone… We're like strangers to one another? Was it something I did?"

Instantly, his head snapped upward. "No, no-"

"Then what?"

His gaze dropped again, and he was silent. More silence… That same empty, emotionless silence as before. The silence she could hardly stand. Why was he withholding so much? He didn't need to… Not with her. He knew that… Didn't he?

"Say something…" she muttered after the silence continued on for a whole minute. When she cocked her head, in order to catch a better glimpse of his current expression, she saw that his features had hardened.

"Zelda…" He shook his head, hanging it a bit further and closing his eyes. "_Your Grace_… This is a matter… a matter that does not concern you…If you would be so kind as to leave my own affairs to me… There are some things that not even you, majesty, can fix."

Any hope she had had fell to nothingness. Her throat tightened, and she wrapped her arms about herself in a self-hug. Never had he spoken to her like this! So… heartless, cold, and distant… This was not Link; this was not her Link. No… This was the Hero… Hyrule's Hero… _Midna's _Hero… Jealousy rang in her ears, and twisted her face in a frown of disbelief.

"Link…"

"You don't know what you're asking," said he. His voice seemed to have gathered some of its lost momentum, but he had yet to look her in the eyes like a man. "And if I must give you an answer… I have yet to figure it out for myself. Which is what I plan to do, once I have done my part to help in the reconstruction of this castle… I _have _to fix this myself… You… can't help me."

She jerked her gaze to the floor as well; if he looked at her, he would not have the chance to see the effect his stinging words had on her. Moisture blurred her vision, and she bit her lip to keep any sound of grief from escaping her throat.

"I thought…" His words were soft for a moment. "I thought by coming here… I might find reconcile. Rest. But… it would seem not. I will help rebuild… but then, I'll be gone again. I need to look… for answers. For… peace, perhaps."

Another way into Twilight was more like it, she imagined. _Oh, just begone now! _she wanted to scream at him. _Begone, and take your troubles and your fickle heart with you! We don't need you here… Not anymore._

She must have been silent longer than she felt she had. For when her eyes focused once more, she saw that he had come closer a few steps. She jumped, and moved backward, without looking up at him.

"Zelda?" His word was barely audible, laced with something like compassion, pity… and a bit of begging. Begging for sympathy, for… understanding. Neither of which she felt like giving him a the moment.

"Just… go. I'm sure one of the inns will be more than willing to lend the Hero of Time a room for a few weeks until the castle is rebuilt." With that, she dismissed him.

She didn't dare look up. If she did, she would see the hurt, the pain, perhaps the betrayal on his face… Or maybe even anger. But either way, she didn't want to see it. She didn't want to pity him. If he was going to fully embrace these changes, then she could, too. No matter how it pained her…

She knew he left even before she looked up to find him gone. His warmth… his very presence was gone, leaving her alone in the cold stone kitchen with nothing but her thoughts, and her pudding in the oven. A pudding that, at the moment, was forgotten. Instead, she steeled herself, holding her tears back, and straightening her posture to something more dignified than a pitiful hunch of the shoulders, a girl left with no one to hold her but herself. She lifted her chin, and stared defiantly to the floor.

So it was done. She was the queen. He was the Hero.

Nothing more.


	5. Chapter 5: Lady Raisin

**A/N: **Not the best chapter, I know, but I had to come up with _something..._**  
><strong>

**Chapter 5: Lady Raisin**

"Give her back, Groose!" the little girl whined, hands groping up for the tattered, black-yarn-haired doll in the beefy hand of the redheaded bully. Mud dripped from her soaked skirts, falling to the cobblestone street at her feet. He snickered, waving the precious toy high above her head, far beyond her reach. His ridiculous pompadour bent in the breeze that wound its way through the public gardens. People passed by at a short distance, not even glancing at the handful of children, or even recognizing their princess with mud marring her lovely auburn locks…

"Make me, why don't you," said the husky boy with a smug grin plastered over his face. "Come on, princess! Jump, jump!"

Zelda's lower lip trembled as she reached as high as her bones would allow for her doll. Tears welled in her azure eyes. Her mother had given her that doll… "Groose… please!"

"Come on, Groose, do what she says."

The puffy-haired bully and his two nasal-voiced companions whirled about toward the voice. To their shock, there stood a young boy, a whole three heads shorter than Groose, shorter than Zelda even, by a few inches. He brushed the shaggy blond bangs away from his eyes – the most intense sky blue that Zelda had ever seen – which were narrowed determinedly. She couldn't help but smile.

Groose scoffed in disbelief, stepping back away from Zelda momentarily as he sized the young boy up. "Well, well – who might you be, you little pint?" His cronies laughed.

Link just cocked a brow, blue eyes glancing up at that red pompadour. "Are you, uh… a unicorn, or a rhinoceros?"

Groose's mocking smirk vanished instantly, replaced by a dark look of contempt. Cawlin and Stritch both looked at their leader's hair, and burst into a fit of laughter. The redhead smacked them both upside the head, silencing them.

"Shut up, you goons. Now…" He tensed his shoulders, and stalked toward Link. "You're gonna pay for that, you little urchin. Just who do you think you are?" He looked the blond boy up and down. "You really aren't much, are you? Dirty, scraggly… Skinny… Don't you know what a bath is?"

Zelda saw some of Link's confidence waver, and she grimaced. Groose was treading on fragile territory… She noticed that Groose had dropped her doll, and she ran to pick it up. She went unnoticed by all three of the goons, who were at the moment, distracted by Link.

"Really, look at yourself," said Groose, meandering in slow, calculating circles around the younger boy. "Either your parents are dirt poor or…"

Zelda cringed. Everyone saw the color drain from Link's face. The blond hung his head, dirty bangs falling over his eyes. Groose's brows shot upward, and a sneer tugged at his mouth.

"Ah, I see… You don't got any. That makes sense."

"Groose, stop," Zelda warned, suddenly feeling very bold. But the bully didn't even glance her way. He stopped his circling when he stood directly in front of Link, and he loomed over the other boy.

"So, you think that a scrawny, dirty, little street urchin can just waltz in here, and tell me what to do?"

Under his bangs, Zelda saw Link narrow his eyes, but he didn't raise his head. Groose took this as a sign of victory, and he chortled.

"That's more like it. Now, go run to your mommy – oh, yeah. Sorry!"

Cawlin and Stritch cackled, and Groose reached out to shove Link backward.

It happened so fast, it took Zelda a moment to realize what happened. Her friend ducked under Groose's beefy arms, and drove an elbow into his gut. The goon tettered. Link returned the harsh push, sending the redhead sprawling backward on Cawlin and Stritch. The result was a tangled pile of groaning boys, with Stritch's foot on Groose's head, mussing his infamous hair-do. Groose shrieked.

"Get off me, bumbling idiots!" he cried, shoving his sidekicks away. As soon as Cawlin and Stritch were clear of him, Link dove for the larger boy and tackled him back to the ground.

Zelda heard a horse snort just behind her shoulder, and she whirled. To her shock, she saw a small crowd of onlookers beginning to gather. The people then moved back as three royal guards strode forward, faces stern and unyielding. The princess shrank back at the steel in their eyes. Two, their mail clanking with every step, went ahead, each gripping one of Link's arms and yanking him backward. The other lifted Groose under the arms, helping him to his feet. While the redhead wailed over his 'ruined' hair, the soldiers turned their disapproving glares to Link.

"What is the meaning of this?" the one who had helped Groose said to the boy, whose face was flushed in anger. The guards formed a semicircle in front of him, and Zelda couldn't help but worry at how large they looked compared to him… "Someone ought to teach you manners, boy."

"He don't have no one to teach him," spat a grizzled old woman from the bystanders. "Parents both dead – mother from the Plague, father in the mines. He's been plaguing our streets since!"

The lead soldier glanced at the woman, and then turned back to Link. "Where do you hail from, boy?"

"He comes from Ordon," said another elderly, bearded man. "But he's been spendin' a fair amount o' time here for the past few m'nths."

"He doesn't talk much," added the woman. "Sometimes, I wonder if he can speak at all. He won't answer any of our questions!"

Something like anger welled up in Zelda's chest. Did they think him no more than a dog, or a cow?

The guard gripped Link's shoulder, making the boy flinch. "Well…" Something akin to a snarl distorted the man's face. "With no guardian, complaints uttered, and catching you in an act of violence – it would appear up to the authorities to issue punishment." He shoved the orphan backward roughly, and unclasped the swordbelt from around his waist, sliding the scabbard off and handing it to his comrade.

"Perhaps this'll be a lesson to you lot of street rats. You can't get away with acting so uncivil-like. Grow up! Be a man!" He gave the belt a test lash, and the snap made both Zelda and Link jump. She looked over to him; his face had paled considerably, but he didn't seem horrified – not like she was. Had this… happened before?

"Stop!" she screamed. The high-pitched shriek of a little girl was sure to get their attention. Sure enough, _everyone _looked at her. A part of her wanted nothing more than to disappear into the cobblestone under her feet, but the larger side was determined to defend her friend – her best friend. "Stop it! By order of the princess." Mama had always said that if nobody listened to her, to say those words, and they would have to listen.

The guard paused in his pursuit of Link, and stared down incredulously down at her. "Princess Zelda?" He blinked in surprise, beginning to fumble over his words. "You're filthy!"

She cast a glare toward Groose and his cronies, but found they had already fled. "Yes, I was pushed into a mud puddle."

Some of the fire returned to the soldiers' faces. The one with the belt glanced at Link. "By him?"

"No! By that goon he was fighting. He was protecting me." She wanted to shout in the guard's face for being so ignorant, but she warranted that it wouldn't go so well for either of them if she did…

For a moment, the soldiers looked as if they didn't want to believe it. It only angered her further, the thought that they preferred to beat an orphan into submission, guilty or no. But after only a moment's hesitation, the soldier returned the belt to his waist, taking the scabbard from his companion and turning to the crowd. "All right, back off! There's nothing left to see…"

She didn't hear any more. She darted for Link, just as he broke into a sprint, running away from the people.

"Link!" she cried after her, gripping her skirts in her small fists to keep them from tripping her in her haste. She clutched the doll in one hand, yarn braids flailing in the wind.

Zelda lost track of all the twists and turns through the city alleys that Link led her down, but she soon found herself loosing sight of him. His fleeing form grew ever more distant, and after rounding another corner, she found that she could no longer see him. She looked about frantically for any sign of him, and was only rewarded with the sight of dark shadows that construed the alleys.

Her concern for Link faded to reveal fear. Where was she? How far had they gone? More importantly, how did Zelda get back? She swallowed.

"H-Hullo?" she called meekly into the darkness. Her small voice came back to her in mocking echoes. The pat-pat of her shoes on the stone seemed so incredibly loud. "Is… is anyone there?"

Silence. Utter silence.

The next few moments were a blur of scurrying feet, flying hair, and unfamiliar surroundings. She tried to backtrack, but she had the sinking feeling that she was only going in circles. Finally, with no sign of a familiar face, or building, she sank against the wall, clutching her doll close. The shadows grew longer as the sun grew closer to the horizon in the west.

She buried her face against her knees. Tears sprung in her eyes. She gave a sharp laugh – though it came out as more of a sob – as she wondered how Impa would scold her once she got back home… Which could take her longer than she thought. Soon it would be dark, and she – the young princess – would be left to fend for herself in the wild alleys of the capitol city…

A hand set on her arm, and Zelda jumped, whipping her head up into the face of her attacker. At the splash of deep blue, all the tension fled as quickly as it had come, and she captured Link in a suffocating hug.

"You came back! You came back!" she muttered against the cloth of his shirt. "I thought you left me…"

He said nothing as he sat down beside her with a slight, but forced smile. She could only guess that it was because of what had transpired in the gardens, and she took his hand gently. "You know they didn't-"

"Stop, Zelda," he said suddenly, surprising her. "They did. And you know it was all true…"

A frown creased her forehead, and she opened her mouth to object, but found no words to say. He continued on.

"I am dirty… skinny… worthless… I'm a street urchin, remember?"

She sat straighter, and shoved his shoulder. "You are not! You know what you are?" He opened his mouth to answer, but she didn't let him. "You're my best friend."

He paused, eyebrows twitching upward. Then he looked away, and she could have sworn she saw a hint of red taint his cheeks. She softened her expression, and leaned back against the brick wall behind them. A moment of silence passed between them before she spoke again, holding up her doll for him to see.

"My mama gave me this… Before she died. It looks just like her… She said that, if I ever missed her, to look at her, and remember that I'll see her again." She looked up and was rewarded by the sight of Link studying the doll with masked interest. She smiled, and squeezed his hand. "You wanna know what I named her?"

He glanced at her. Her smile broadened.

"Raisin."

A grin exploded over his face, and he slapped a hand over his mouth, stifling a laugh. She giggled, glad she had gotten the reaction she had hoped for. But, in order to keep him laughing, she feigned indignation.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny!"

He tried his best to keep the grin off his face as he slowed his breathing to stop laughing. "I… I-I'm sorry… Wh-" He paused to chuckle a bit more. "Why did you name her _Raisin?_"

"I was five! Her hair is black; it was the best thing I could come up with at the time. And don't laugh at her – she's a duchess!"

He bit his lip, and managed to keep in further laughter as he examined the doll, and then cocked a brow at Zelda. "So… Lady Raisin?"

"Yes."

Another chuckle escaped him, but he drowned it in the clearing of his throat, casting Zelda a smile, which she happily returned.

"And she says thank you for rescuing us from Groose." Zelda gave a nod of finality, at which Link's smile grew broader, and he inclined his head to the doll.

"Well, you're very welcome, Lady Raisin."

"But she'd like to ask one more favor."

"What?"

"She'd like to get home. It's getting dark."


	6. Chapter 6: Crazy Fish Eyes

**Chapter 6: Crazy Fish Eyes**

_She's such a girl!_

"Really, Zelda! Come on; they're just worms."

The princess made a face, hiding her hands behind her back and taking a tentative step away from him. "Exactly. Worms! Slimy and squishy and… Eck!"

Link rolled his eyes. Really, why did girls have to be so frusterating? It was only a worm! A silly, harmless little worm. It wasn't as if such a little thing – that didn't even have eyes, for crying out loud! – could hurt anyone. He held aloft the little hook with an exasperated expression on his boyish face. "It's not like it's hard! Just put it on the hook."

"No! It's disgusting!" She cringed, shying further away from him. Her azure gaze darted back and forth between his determined face and the objects pinched in his fingers.

A sigh pulled itself from his lungs, and he sunk down cross-legged onto the log they had been sitting on. He gazed out over the glassy surface of the pond, pursing his lips as he attempted to think of a way to get her interested in this… "Hey, Zel… Have you ever heard of Ol' Moby?"

Her delicate brow creased with a frown, and she shook her head, auburn braids swinging. "No… Who's old Moby?"

"Ol' Moby is the oldest, biggest fish in this pond," Link replied, hiding the smile that tugged at his mouth. "He's been around for ages! No one's ever been able to catch him. Ever."

The princess sat next to him, fear and disgust replaced with innocent curiosity as she leaned in closer. "Why not?"

"Well, they say he's mastered the trick to eat the lure and then spit the hooks out of his mouth before the fisher even starts reeling. He's a wily one, all right! But I'm gonna outsmart him – I'm gonna get him so fast, he won't even know what hit him!" Link finished fastening the worm to the hook, letting the princess be for now. He made sure the worm stuck fast to the hook good and solid before giving the rod a test cast. Zelda watched with anticipation as he brought it back, and let the hook fly out to the middle of the pond, where it sunk down into the water and disappeared.

"See," said Link, stepping behind the log and crouching down. "I made sure that worm was wrapped nice and tight around the hook, so when he goes to suck it off, it won't come as easy. And as soon as I see that bobber move, I'll yank as hard as I can, and catch him good."

Zelda sat in the dew-covered grass beside him, and he couldn't help but wonder why she was so against touching a worm, yet didn't seem to mind getting her dress wet…

"How long do you think it'll take?" Zelda asked, fiddling with a long tendril of her hair.

Link shrugged, settling into a comfortable position. "There's really no way of telling… Could be hours before-Hey!" He yanked back on the rod as it jerked, and for a long moment, nothing moved. Link, blue eyes wide, watched the water's surface intently.

"Did he…"

The rod jerked again, and Link beamed triumphantly. "See, I told you-GAH!"

In a blink, the rod leapt forward, pulling him with it. The momentum launched him over the log and for a split second, he was airborne. Then, the pond's oh-so-smooth surface flew up to greet him, and as he plunged into its murky depths, he was sure it wasn't so smooth anymore. The fish at the end of the line continued to pull away from him, dragging him with it until he relinquished the rod to the waters in order to push himself to the surface for breath that had been denied him before his plunge.

He broke the surface of the water with a gasp and a gurgle as he floundered to stay up. The water churned and rushed about his flailing limbs, and drained out his ears. He spit a bit of the stuff from his mouth with a disgusted groan. Then, as his hearing cleared, he could have sworn he heard the distinct sound of laughter from the shore…

He sent her a glare and a disgruntled snort. "Ha ha, I'm so glad you find this amusing, princess."

Zelda clutched at her sides, face scrunched in mirth as she laughed, and covered her mouth in an attempt to smother it. "I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't be laughing! B-But…" A new wave of giggles overtook her, and he rolled his eyes before beginning to stroke toward the bank.

She stood as he drew nearer, calming herself, but unable to rid her expression of her broad grin. "Did you catch Ol' Moby?"

"Oh, be quiet, and help me out." He reached up a hand toward her, and she reciprocated the gesture, gripping his pond-muck slick hand in order to aid him. Then he grinned wickedly, and her eyes widened.

"How's this for slimy, princess?"

He yanked her in.


	7. Chapter 7: Attention Readers

Link: Hi, readers! How's it going?

Zelda: *elbows him* Come on – just do what we're supposed to do and get it over with.

Link: *laugh* Why? It's not every day we get the opportunity to talk straight to the readers!

Zelda: *sigh; steps forward* Hello, all. We're here on behalf of the authoress you all know as Penelope Jadewing.

Link: *nod*

Zelda: Due to crowding story ideas, and lack of inspiration, she's having a hard time thinking of themes to write in this story that so many have enjoyed.

Link: So now, we're asking you to join in! Leave a review with a suggestion of a theme, similar to the others that Penelope has already done here.

Zelda: Now, she can't guarantee that all of them will be used, but the ones she likes, that stick out as unique to her and can be turned into a fun, but meaningful short story, she will work up, and post.

Link: Keep in mind – please, don't post more than one theme at a time. Penelope can only handle so much. This isn't the only story she's working on – recently, she's started a Pandora Hearts fanfic she really likes writing-

Zelda: You can read that by visiting her profile…

Link: - and so, she hasn't had much time for our stories in a while.

Zelda: She also apologizes for not updating in the Legend of Zelda archive for a while. Not only has she had other writing demands, but she's been very busy this summer as well.

Link: So, don't be frustrated. You all know it's happened to you one time or another.

Zelda: Anyway, Penelope thanks you all for your time, your reviews, and hopes you send lots of good ideas, and enjoy any further stories of hers that you choose to read. ^_^

Link: Thanks, guys!

Link & Zelda: Bye!


End file.
